Der Kuss der Unsterblichkeit
by Ellys
Summary: Remus entdeckt ein Geheimnis, dass ihn näher mit dem Tränkemeister verbindet, als es zunächst den Anschein hat ..


Der Kuss der Unsterblichkeit

Fahles Mondlicht schien über die weitläufige Hügellandschaft die ihn umgab. Es war beinahe soweit. Nur noch wenige Tage und der Mond würde seinen vollen Kreis erreicht haben. Still lächelte die Schwarzgewandete Gestalt in sich hinein. Das alte Spiel .. bald würde es erneut beginnen, wie so viele Male zuvor.

Wind kam auf und schlug die Kapuze der Gestalt zurück. Mit leisem Rascheln duckte sich das Gras unter der unsichtbaren Macht.

Die Nacht ist dein Freund.

Anfangs hatte er die Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit geschätzt, doch mit den Jahren war es anders geworden. Doch das war nun nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Er hatte gefunden was solang schmerzlich gefehlt hatte. Die Dunkelheit war nicht länger die kalte Einsamkeit die er so lange gefürchtet hatte. Nun war sie ein willkommener Gast , ein Verbündeter, der das Geheimnis mit ihm teilte.

Ohne ein Geräusch verschwand die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit. Zurück blieb nichts als der Wind.

* * *

Unruhig ging Remus in seinem Büro auf und ab. Bald war es wieder soweit und der Mond würde seinen Körper zu der Verwandlung zwingen. Doch dieser Tatsache sah er gelassen entgegen. Warum sich gegen das Unvermeidliche auflehnen? Nein, etwas ganz anderes beschäftigte ihn seit geraumer Zeit. Ihm fehlten Erinnerungen. Er konnte nur vermuten woran es lag, doch ein bestimmter Verdacht hatte sich zu fest in seinem Kopf eingenistet.

Andererseits war es eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich. Vergessenszauber waren zu mächtig um sie unerkannt durchführen zu können. Sicherlich, es gab genug Lehrerkollegen die durchaus dazu im Stande waren, aber soweit zu gehen.. dass konnte Remus sich nicht vorstellen. Außerdem war ein solcher Bann niemals nur partiell.

Entweder alles oder nichts.

Wie im richtigen Leben auch.

Flüchtig strich sein Blick über die kleine Uhr neben seinem Schreibtisch. Es war schon fast wieder Mitternacht. Selbst für Snape ungewöhnlich spät.

Direkt am Tage seiner Ankunft auf Hogwarts hatte der Tränkemeister ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er seine Gegenwart in den Kerkern nicht dulden würde. Remus war damals einigermaßen überrascht gewesen. Er war nie gern in den dunklen, feucht- kalten Katakomben gewesen, aber das kam eher einem Verbot gleich als einem freundlichen Hinweis sich gefälligst von dort fern zu halten. Snape hatte sogar darauf bestanden ihm seinen Banntrank persönlich vorbei zu bringen.

Und nun kam er nicht .. Remus ging leise zur Türe und lauschte auf die gleichmäßigen fließenden Schritte. Nichts.

Unpünktlichkeit war etwas, dass so gut zu Snape passte wie kurze Shorts oder ein lautes Lachen.

Remus überlegte hin und her. Er wollte einen Streit auf jeden Fall vermeiden, aber der Banntrank musste innerhalb einer gewissen Frist eingenommen werden, sonst verlor er seine Wirkung. Das war ihm leider bestens bekannt.

Also gab es nur eins: ein Besuch bei Snape. Rasch warf Remus sich einen Umhang über und huschte die dunklen Gänge entlang. Um diese Nachtzeit brannten nur wenige Feuer, die alles in ein düsteres, rotes Flackerlicht tauchten. Je tiefer er in die Kerker vordrang, desto kälter wurde es.

Fröstelnd zog er seinen zerschlissenen Umhang enger.

Vor Snapes Büro Türe angelangt verharrte er. Noch war genug Zeit um umzukehren und zu warten. Andererseits . . wenn Snape ihn wirklich vergessen haben sollte stand ihm eine Woche Einzelhaft in der heulenden Hütte bevor.

Von den neuen Wunden und Narben ganz zu schweigen .. Sein Blick fiel auf die ausgestreckte Hand.

Erinnerungen von schrecklichen Tagen drängten in ihm hoch, angefüllt mit Wut, Einsamkeit und einem unbändigen Hass.

Irgendwann war es nicht mehr genug das Haus zu zerstören. Irgendwann war der Hass größer geworden als alles andere. Remus schauderte als ihm der Geschmack seines Fleisches einfiel . Das Blut, dass er von seinen Armen geleckt hatte, die grellen Schmerzen nach seinen Bissen, die langen Qualen als er seine menschliche Form wieder erlangt hatte. Die Blicke der anderen, wenn sein Körper immer mehr ..

Entschlossen klopfte er und betrat ohne zu warten das Büro des Tränkemeisters.

Fast hatte er erwartet ihn an seinem dunklen Schreibtisch vorzufinden, mit dem üblichen Gesichtsausdruck und einigen Hausarbeiten vor sich, doch der Raum war leer. Unschlüssig sah sich Remus in dem großen Raum um. Vielleicht war Snape bereits zu Bett gegangen? Sogar er musste ja mal schlafen. Eine kleine Bewegung neben ihm erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eingelegte Körperteile von seltsamen Wesen schwammen leise in ihren Gläsern von sich hin.

Alles war so .. dunkel und kalt . Wie konnte Severus hier nur arbeiten? Schon jetzt, nach so kurzer Zeit hatte Remus den immensen Drang dieses Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht sind ?"

Bevor Remus auch nur einen Gedanken fassen konnte, hatten seine tierischen Instinkte bereits reagiert. Mit einem Satz war er weiter in den Raum hineingesprungen, hatte sich umgedreht und in eine Angriffshaltung gebracht.

Dann erkannte er, wer sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte. Snape stand im Türrahmen und blickte ihn spöttisch an. Doch der Schreck wurde beinahe sofort von etwas ganz anderem verdrängt. Dort stand nicht einfach nur Severus Snape, dort stand .. eine völlig andere Person.

Es war Snape, ganz zweifelsfrei, aber anstatt der hochgeschlossenen Roben die er sonst ständig trug, war er nun in ein weißes Hemd gekleidet, darüber nur einen Umhang geworfen. Es schien fast als käme eben von einem Spaziergang. Die nachtschwarzen, kinnlangen Haare waren zu einem eleganten Pferdeschwanz gebunden, seine dunklen Augen funkelten ihn durch eine kleine goldene Brille an.

Remus war einfach zu erstaunt um etwas zu sagen. Alles was er tun konnte war da zustehen und sich zu wundern.

Severus sah so .. anders aus. Ein klein wenig der Kälte und Härte schien einfach verloren gegangen zu sein.

„Haben sie das Sprechen verlernt?"

Remus versuchte irritiert sich an den Grund seines Hier seins zu erinnern.

„Ich wollte meinen .. Banntrank holen."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich ihnen schon vor einer Woche mitgeteilt, dass ich ihnen den Trank bringen werde."

Remus fühlte sich unter dem durchdringenden Blick unbehaglich.

„Ich dachte du hättest es vergessen."

Severus ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab, sondern drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ den Eingang Richtung Labor.

Remus blieb noch einen Moment irritiert stehen, dann folgte er ihm hastig.

Auf einem der langen Tische stand bereits ein silberner Becher mit der übel riechenden Flüssigkeit. Severus wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf das Gebräu.

„Zum Wohl Lupin."

Remus nahm den Becher und sah angewidert in die dunkelgrün schimmernde Brühe, die ihm entgegen schwappte. Ihm war jedes Mal übel, nachdem er den Trank genommen hatte, doch die Alternative war eindeutig eine schlechtere Wahl. Er setzte den Becher an die Lippen und trank.

„Das nächste Mal können sie sich hoffentlich beherrschen Lupin. Ich werde sie schon nicht vergessen. Und jetzt verlassen sie mein Labor."

Severus wandte sich zum gehen, sein Pferdeschwanz wippte dabei etwas über seinen Kragen. Remus konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Es kam ihm so .. bekannt vor.

So vertraut, als hätte er es schon hunderte Male gesehen. Aber er war sich sehr sicher, Severus noch nie in solcher Kleidung gesehen zu haben. Er kannte ihn nur in der gewohnten schwarzen Robe, mit offenen Haaren und nach Kräutern duftend.

Kräuter !

Jetzt, wo er es gedacht hatte, wurde es Remus erst bewusst. Severus roch anders. Die typische Kräuter- Rauch Mischung die er normalerweise mit ihm verband war verschwunden. Eigentlich wäre es ihm nicht aufgefallen, doch so kurz vor Vollmond schärften sich seine Sinne bereits.

Remus schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein. Auch hier .. er kannte diesen Duft, die leichten Bewegungen, das Rascheln des Umhanges. Remus öffnete die Augen wieder. Er hatte Severus nicht bemerkt, bis er ihn ansprach.

Keine Schritte, kein Geräusch.

_Lautlose Schritte .._

„Haben sie den Weg zu ihren Räumen vergessen Lupin? „

So schnell der Gedanke gekommen war, verflüchtigte er sich nun.

„Nein . Gute Nacht Severus".

Verwirrt trat er wieder auf den dunklen Gang. Irgendetwas war anders gewesen, aber Remus konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch geirrt?

Die Kälte kroch mit dürren Fingern durch den dünnen Umhang und lenkte ihn entgültig ab. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu seinen Räumen zurück.

* * *

Es war soweit. Endlich war die Zeit heran. Wieder stand die dunkle Gestalt auf dem höchsten Hügel und ließ den Blick schweifen. Eine klare, samtene Nacht, der Mond strahlend am Himmel, und er war nicht allein. Lächelnd sah er auf die noch kleine Gestalt hinab, die zügig auf ihn zuschritt. Sein Gefährte der Nacht, ein Verstoßener, ebenso wie er selbst. Ein Verbündeter, der ihn verstand, ihn respektierte und akzeptierte. Sein Freund.

Schwarze Augen blickten in bernsteinfarbene, leuchtende. Eine kleine Geste und sie hatten sich verstanden. Worte wurden hier nicht benötigt. Sie verstanden sich in ihren Herzen. Gemeinsam machten sich die Gefährten auf den Weg.

* * *

Remus erwachte aus wirren Träumen. Eine dunkle Gestalt neben ihm, der Duft von frischem Holz ..

Schon seit geraumer Zeit träumte er solche Dinge, meist nach der Rückverwandlung. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er Alpträume hatte, besonders nicht in dieser Phase, wenn sein Körper schmerzte und ausgelaugt war. Doch diesmal war es .. realer. Keine von den Phantasien die sich sein Hirn sonst zusammen spann. Eher wie eine vergessene Erinnerung ..

Seufzend massierte er sich die Schläfen. Ohne sich groß Mühe zu geben wusste er, dass ihm auch diesmal Erinnerungen fehlten. Nachmittage, ganze Nächte. In seiner Form als Werwolf schlief er kaum , also musste er sich an etwas erinnern können. Doch da war nichts.

Ein großes, leeres Loch. Vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung seines Trankes? Er würde Severus danach fragen, bei Gelegenheit. Vor 4 Tagen hatte das neue Schuljahr begonnen und Severus war sicher voll und ganz beschäftigt.

Am folgenden Wochenende bekam Remus die Gelegenheit.

„Severus, warte bitte, ich würde gern etwas mit dir besprechen. „

Keine Antwort. Nach der Nacht in der er Severus so anders erlebt hatte, schien dieser nur noch verschlossener und abweisender geworden zu sein.

„Bitte"

„Kommen sie schon mit. Sie geben ja doch keine Ruhe."

In seinem Büro angekommen verschanzte Severus sich sofort hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch.

„Was wollen sie von mir? „

Seufzend nahm Remus sich einen schwarzen Ledersessel und setzte sich Severus gegenüber.

„Es geht um den Banntrank. Ich glaube er hat Nebenwirkungen von denen wir noch nichts wussten. „

„Wenn sie mit dem Trank ein Problem haben können sie auch gern darauf verzichten. Das würde mir Arbeit sparen."

Remus ignorierte die harten Worte. _Er meint es nicht so. _

„Ich habe Gedächtnislücken. Mir fehlen .. ganze Nächte."

Severus gelang es nicht, seine Überraschung ganz zu verbergen. Er hatte sich sofort wieder perfekt in der Gewalt, doch der erschreckte Ausdruck in seinen Augen entging Remus nicht.

„Was soll das heißen sie erinnern sich nicht?"

„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Ich kann mich eigentlich an alles erinnern, was passiert ist wenn ich.. du weißt schon. Aber seit ein paar Wochen ist alles verschwommen. Die Nächte fehlen, es ist einfach leer. Dazu kommen diese seltsamen Träume.. „

„Was für Träume?"

„Von einer dunklen Gestalt, von Wäldern, Gras.. es ist seltsam, ich kenne diese Gestalt neben mir. Der Duft kommt mir vertraut vor, sogar dass ich sie nicht hören kann, wenn sie .. „

Remus brach ab. _Sogar dass ich sie nicht hören kann, wenn sie geht_. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ihm fiel wieder ein wie Severus sich damals von hinten angeschlichen hat ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, der Geruch seines Haares, die Art sich zu bewegen ..

„Sogar was Lupin? „

Severus klang nach außen wie immer, aber Remus hörte den Unterschied. Er war arlamiert. Irgendetwas dass er gesagt hat musste ihn völlig aus der Fassung gebracht haben.

„Ach, es ist albern Severus. Nur irgendwelche Träume. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach noch zu müde. Vergiss es einfach. Wir sehen uns dann später beim Essen."

Remus verließ den Kerker, aber nicht, um in seine Räume zu gehen. Er begab sich auf das Schlossgelände und begann mit der Suche.

Wenn es stimmte, was er vermutete würde er bis Neumond warten müssen. An Neumond war der Werwolf ihn ihm so schwach wie an keinem anderen Tag, also war es gefährlich, nachts am verbotenen Wald herumzuschleichen. Doch dieses Risiko musste er eingehen.

* * *

Ohne die scharfen Sinne seines zweiten Ichs war Remus auf sein Gefühl angewiesen. Es war eine stürmische, wolkenverhangene Nacht. Ohne den Mond war es beinahe unmöglich etwas zu erkennen. Den Zauberstab konnte er nicht benutzen, das wäre viel zu auffällig.

Natürlich würde er ihn sowieso entdecken, ob nun mit oder ohne Lichtzauber, aber ohne war er wenigstens für andere Waldbewohner nicht so interessant. Zumindest hoffte Remus das.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Es war nichts zu erkennen, aber etwas sagte ihm , dass die Gestalt an ihrer üblichen Stelle stand. Gefahr hin oder her schritt Remus langsam den weiten Weg zum höchsten Hügel. Er spürte den festen Blick dunkler Augen auf sich geheftet und hoffte inständig, sich nicht geirrt zu haben.

Etwa 5 Schritte vor der Gestalt blieb er stehen. Undeutlich nahm er gegen den dunklen Hintergrund einen Schemen wahr. Auch jetzt war der Sturm das einzigste Geräusch, dass er hören konnte.

„Severus. „

Er stellte keine Frage. Es konnte nur Severus sein.

Lange Zeit kam keine Antwort.

Doch Remus war sicher, er konnte warten.

„Woher weißt du es? „

Ein Lächeln huschte über Remus Gesicht. Diese samtene Stimme konnte er unter tausenden heraushören.

Sein Blick wanderte hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel. Der Wind fegte die Wolken mit unverminderter Gewalt weiter. Er konnte einige schwach leuchtende Sterne erkennen.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit."

Wieder ein langes Schweigen. Der Wind trug den Geruch von Regen heran.

„Seit wann, Severus?"

„Ein paar Monate. Ich dachte nicht, dass du es bemerken würdest."

Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung.

„Sonst hättest du es nicht gemacht?"

„Nein."

Eine Lüge? Remus war sich nicht sicher. Einsamkeit konnte sehr tiefe Wunden reißen, auch bei einem Severus Snape. Und manche schlossen sich nie wieder. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich auf das weiche Gras nieder.

„Woher wusstest du dass ich heute hier bin ? „

„Ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich hatte es gehofft. Es ist Neumond."

Remus wies nach oben Richtung Himmel. Er wusste , dass Severus es sehr gut erkennen konnte.

„An Neumond ist der Höhepunkt eurer Kraft, nicht wahr? Und mein schwächster Tag.

Wir sind genaue Gegensätze, ist dir das aufgefallen?"

Wieder lächelte Remus still vor sich hin. Er sah den Mann neben sich nicht, er hörte ihn nicht atmen, mit keinem seiner Sinne nahm er ihn wahr. Und doch war es keineswegs unangenehm. Eine tiefe Vertrautheit durchströmte ihn.

„Setz dich doch. „

Das Gras gab ein leises Rascheln von sich , als die Gestalt sich ebenfalls setzte.

„So, und jetzt erzähl mir etwas. Das bist du mir schuldig, meinst du nicht ?"

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Das ist alles. „

„Nein Severus, das ist es nicht. Und das weißt du. Hat dein Vater es dir vererbt?"

„ . . "

„Du weisst das ich dich niemals verraten würde"

„Ja."

Remus wusste wie weh es tat darüber zu sprechen. Und wie gut es tun konnte.

„Es wird seit Generationen an jeden männlichen Nachkommen vererbt. Keiner weiß es, außer dir und mir. „

„Wie hast du es geheim halten können?

Du musst doch .. Blut trinken."

„Nein. Ich habe einen gleichwertigen Ersatz entwickelt. In meinem Labor. Deshalb . . „

„.. willst du nicht, dass jemand dorthin kommt und es entdeckt.

Was ist mit dem Licht?"

„Ich lebe im Kerker, schon vergessen? Das, was ich dort abbekomme stellt kein Problem dar. Und bevor du fragst: mit ein paar einfachen Zaubern ist auch mein Äußeres normal. „

Remus nickte. Severus hatte es wirklich perfekt gemacht. Niemand würde auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er ein Vampir ist. Seltsam, ja, unheimlich, ja . Aber die Wahrheit hatten sie nur mit seinem Spitznamen "Fledermaus" angekratzt.

Und sein Part war der des Gefährten gewesen. Der Werwolf, ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Als solcher hätte er auch ohne den richtigen Banntrank niemals einen ebenbürtigen Gegner angegriffen. Der Wolf in ihm hatte den Vampir als gleichwertig anerkannt und akzeptiert.

Natürlich durfte er sich später nicht an die nächtlichen Streifzüge erinnern..

„Lupin , es .. tut mir leid. Ich war. . dumm."

„Nein, du bist einsam."

Wieder spürte er den durchdringenden Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst , glaub mir. Mir geht es genauso."

Remus streckte die Hand in die Dunkelheit neben sich. Es dauerte lang, aber schließlich legte der andere seine kalten , schmalen Finger hinein.

Remus drückte die Hand und rückte ein Stück näher.

„Aber eins verstehe ich nicht Severus."

„Und das wäre?"

„Warum hast du nicht gefragt? Ich hätte gern ja gesagt. „


End file.
